


Seymour's Revenge

by PhoenyxoftheAshes



Category: Final Fantasy X & Final Fantasy X-2
Genre: Possession, Psychological Horror, Revenge, Suspense
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:54:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24899503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenyxoftheAshes/pseuds/PhoenyxoftheAshes
Summary: The Calm has returned, Tidus and Yuna have reunited, and Shuyin and Lenne have finally made it to the Farplane.  But there is one person waiting in the Farplane, ready to make his move and take his revenge - that man is Seymour Guado. When Lenne's soul is entrapped into a sphere, Shuyin will have no choice but to follow his demands.  His first order?  Telling Shuyin to kill Yuna and her friends.  Then Seymour can finally complete his ultimate plan - resurrect Sin and purge the world of it's despair.  With Yuna, Tidus, and their friends gone; there will be no one left to stop him.  It's the perfect plan.
Relationships: Lenne/Shuyin (Final Fantasy X-2), Tidus/Yuna (Final Fantasy X & X-2)
Kudos: 1





	1. Back into the Sphere

**Seymour**

My plan is perfect. I know it is. I have had two years to develop it while residing here in these flowery lands. The brightly lit pyreflies dancing around me; dancing around my environment. I know that I can use the pyreflies for sinister means. Yu Yevon had possessed several Fayths and shielded their Aeons with pyreflies to create an armor. An armor called Sin. 

I know that I should be able to possess the Fayth, just like Yu Yevon did; and, just like this 1,000-year-old soul did. The one that looked so much like one of those pitiful mortals I fought two years ago. I had been following the events that transpired the past two years. I watched as Yuna, my beloved who was to be my partner in cleansing the world with Sin, had continued her adventure to find him. The one who foiled my plans. The one who she fell for, instead of me. The one who hailed from an ‘Other World’. The Son of Jecht. 

He was here in the Farplane too, so I knew her attempts at finding him on Spira were futile. I never did interact with him much while he was here; his father and friends would often avoid any area I was residing in. This is something souls can do on the Farplane, I guess. But no matter, my plans did not involve the dream from Zanarkand or his friends. My plans do involve someone very similar to him, though. The man from the real Zanarkand. And based on what I have seen recently, I know exactly how to make that look-a-like comply to my plans... 

**Lenne**

_‘Finally, I’m with Shuyin again’_. These were my first thoughts upon arriving in the Farplane. I had spent 1,000 years condensed into a sphere, only to experience the world through others who wore the dressphere I possessed. My heart and soul jumped for joy when Yuna picked up that sphere. I felt a connection with her, and I could tell we had much in common. She felt like a kindred spirit to me. I could tell that she would be the one to end my suffering at last. 

I turned to Shuyin and see that he is not meeting my gaze. His eyes are fixed on the ground. “Shuyin...” 

He was remaining silent. Is he ashamed of what has happened the past one thousand years? 

My intuition is typically correct. I have a knack for empathically intuiting what people are thinking and feeling. I think that comes from my being an ancient soul, a former summoner and a mage. It took him a minute or so before he looked at me. But he quickly averted his gaze downwards again. “Shuyin, please talk to me.” 

I placed my hand under his chin and gently lifted it up towards my face. I could see sorrow in his eyes. It reminded me of the night we died. The look he gave was a mixed bag of emotions – sorrow, despair, defeat, guilt, anger (though he showed no anger towards me – his anger was directed at the guards who were prepared to assassinate us). His gaze held a very similar display of emotions, minus the anger. I could see he was still filled with despair. I tried my best to show him I was not angry or upset with him. We stood in silence, starring into each other’s eyes; we were studying each other's current reactions. I finally let out a sigh and hug him tightly. This seems to have done him in, as he began sobbing into my shoulder. I held his head tightly against me, rubbing his head and back in a soothing fashion. I felt tears forming in my eyes as well, but I was not going to further upset him by crying. I had to remain strong for him. 

You see, Shuyin was always...well, how should I put this? A very sensitive soul. He got flak for this from his dad all the time. He tended to call Shuyin a ‘cry baby’. I didn’t see Shuyin as such. I saw him as a man with deep feelings and was very expressive in displaying the emotions he felt. But this was true to an extreme for Shuyin – he had a difficult time processing and expressing himself appropriately. Myself, on the other hand, had practiced how to hold my feelings in. Granted, this wasn’t exactly healthy either. I do admit I take this to an extreme in the other direction. In a strange way, though, I think we balance each other out. This is why I had to be strong right now. 

“Shhh, it’s okay. It’s over now.” I whispered to him. I do not want him to suffer any more than he has. 

“I failed you. I killed so many people. I...” Shuyin finally spoke before sobbing again. He was feeling extreme guilt that spanned a thousand years, starting with their deaths and lasting to the final attempt to utilize Vegnagun. It is true he killed many people as an unsent, but this wasn’t Shuyin’s actions...not really. The Shuyin I knew had died the night we were murdered. And I don’t mean this in a literal ‘his body died’ sort of way. I mean his personality. The man I had fallen in love with had died, and the unsent which rose from the ashes of the fires of hatred was the one Yuna, Rikku, and Paine had encountered. It wasn’t Shuyin. It was anger, rage, and despair taken form into an apparition. Fortunately for me, the real Shuyin was still residing in the unsent. He was just sleeping. He was waiting to be resurrected. 

“That’s all passed now. That wasn’t you who committed those murders.” I paused to reflect on the events of the past several months. “It was your despair mixed with the pyreflies that have been manifesting for one thousand years.” 

Shuyin began to calm his crying; his sobs became smaller sniffles. “I failed you...” 

He’s still not hearing me. “Shuyin, please. I told you that was a thousand years ago. We can’t look back on that now.” 

I’m beginning to wonder how I can convey this to him in any other way he may be able to fully believe. In truth, I forgave him that night of our murders. I know he was trying to do what he thought was right, and he was doing it for me. He could have succeeded in it if I hadn’t have stopped him. I just could not bring myself to let him sacrifice himself and all the residents of Bevelle to stop the war. There had to be another way of ending the war without sacrifices being made... 

“I’m so sorry.” He sighed into my shoulder. 

“It’s okay. I love you.” I whispered back to him. We stood together like this, entwined in an exhausted, yet relieved embrace. We had both suffered so much for the past thousand years. 

“How heartwarming...” an unfamiliar voice stated. 

I turned to look towards the source of the voice. A man stood a few feet from us. He appeared to be a multi-racial being, possibly Guado and Human? Something about his presence was threatening. Shuyin, also sensing his hostility, went from defeated in my arms to guarding the path between the Guado and myself. He was going into protective, guardian mode. 

“Stay back, Seymour.” My love warned. Apparently, he was aware of the identity of our intruder. 

Seymour gave a low laugh. “I have a proposition for you, Shuyin. One that you can’t turn down.” His voice sounded menacing. My heart began to race. Can he do anything to harm us here on the Farplane? Surely, he’s just a spirit now; just like us. He can’t do anything to hurt us. 

“Fuck off.” Shuyin growled. I felt a bit uncomfortable hearing him cursing at our companion, but he sensed this man meant to do us harm; so, I shook off my discomfort to focus on keeping us both safe. 

Seymour gave that same laugh a second time. He finds this amusing, I guess. But we don’t. “Please leave us in peace.” I warned. 

Seymour shook his head and stated, “you are not the ones to be making demands here.” 

I watched as he extended his arms to reveal a blank, lifeless sphere in his right hand. He pointed the sphere towards me, and suddenly I felt a rushing sensation of flying towards him. I felt my pyreflies disperse and travel into the sphere. Once more I found myself trapped in a spherical cage, unable to witness the world around me. My spiritual essence had been confined to the sphere he held in his hand. Then I knew no more of the world. My consciousness faded to black. 

_‘Oh Fayth, please. Not again.’_


	2. Chapter 2 - Visions of the Past

**Shuyin **  
****

‘ _What…what the fuck just happened?_ ’ I’m staring at the sphere in this Guado’s hand with complete confusion. ‘ _How did her pyreflies get absorbed by the sphere?_ ’

My attention turns from the sphere to the Guado himself. “What did you do?” I screamed out. ‘No…this can’t be. I just got her back. How is this happening? Why is this happening?’ I began to panic.

The Guado laughs at my confusion and smirks. “Calm down, my friend. She is safe…for now.”

“For now?” I growled. I’m trying to keep my composure, but I can feel my panic rising. “WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO?”

“She’ll be safe, so long as you cooperate.” He replied, as if it was the simplest thing in the world. “I told you that I had a proposition for you. I require your help.”

“Help with what?”

Seymour paused. “Lenne is unfortunately leverage to ensure you’ll participate in this plan I have for the two of us. To finally cleanse Spira once and for all.”

I’m gritting my teeth. I feel the anger building up inside of me. I’m ready to rip his smug fucking face off. ‘ _How dare he use Lenne like this? I swear to the Fayth, I’m going to make him pay…but for now? For now I have to play along. For Lenne._ ’ I thought.

“What do I need to do?” I conceded.

Seymour giggled to himself. It made me only want to rip his head off even more. “Well, I require two things from you.” He paused to consider how to lay out his demands.

“Ultimately, I want you to show me how you did that neat little trick with possessing the Fayth. I’m going to require one of them to work as the inner core for the new Sin I am going to build”

“New Sin? Are you kidding me?” I scoffed.

“I’m very much serious. Yu Yevon did this 1,000 years ago; and with every final aeon summoned, he repeated the process.” Seymour was smiling towards me. I guess he was reveling in his ‘genius’ plan of his.  
He continued, “But before that. I need you to take care of a certain girl and her band of merry fellows for me.”

I know who he’s referring to. The same girl who stopped me. The one who finally defeated Sin for good. The girl who took down the colossus, Vegnagun.

“Why do you need her dead?” In all honesty, I became grateful towards the girl. She brought Lenne back to me. I really don’t want to repay the favor by killing her.

“Because she’s the only one I can foresee who will stop us.”

‘ _Us? What is with this ‘us’ bullshit? I want nothing to do with this_.’ I thought and sighed in frustration.

“And what if I say no?” I ask.

He snickers. “I will crush this sphere, and your beloved’s soul will be destroyed.”

I’m clenching my fists. The thought of her soul being killed hit me in the gut like a punch from a Bashura fiend. I felt sick to the stomach.

“How am I to kill her?” I ask. I don’t want to kill her, but if it means saving Lenne…

“Well, this is where I know fortune is on my side.” He laughed to himself.

‘ _Dear gods this guy is fucking annoying_ ’ I was losing my patience.

“You are very much like her little boyfriend. Same looks, voice, and trust me…I can see a lot of behavioral similarities between you.” He started, “minus all the swearing on your part. You’re going to need to cease doing that.”

“Where are you going with this?”

“I’m going to need you to possess Tidus. Pretend to be him for a while. Get close to Yuna and her friends; and when the time is right, I want you to kill them all. And then save Tidus for last.” Seymour explained.

‘ _Okay, now I feel even sicker to my fucking stomach. Is this guy serious?_ ’

“What say you?” He asked.

“I have no choice, do I? I’ll do it.” I replied reluctantly.

“Good! Wonderful.” Seymour exclaimed. “And when you are successful, you will have your beloved Lenne returned to you. Safe and sound.”

I can feel my lips trembling. I don’t want to do this. But I can’t lose Lenne. I just can’t… ”How am I to possess him? How can I possibly imitate him?”

“I told you, you two are very much alike. In fact, I have my own theory on why that is.” Seymour smiled. “He is a Dream of the Fayth, after all. From Dream Zanarkand. Star player of the Zanarkand Abes. Son of Jecht.”

My eyes widen, “…wait. A Dream of the Fayth? Like one of those summoned from the Fayth on Mt. Gagazet? The ones from Zanarkand who recreated the city in a dream version?”  
“Correct.”

“And he’s…he’s the son of Jecht in the Dream Zanarkand?” I’m piecing the puzzle together. My father was named Jecht. I was the Star player of the Zanarkand Abes. The Fayth recreated people who lived in the city…

“It seems you are figuring it out.” Seymour replied. “Be yourself. He is also very emotionally reactive like you.” He giggled again. ( _‘I swear to Gods I’m going to stab him for each time he giggles like that’_ )  
“So imitating him shouldn’t be difficult” I replied.

“No. Just be yourself. But again, cut down on the swearing. He didn’t do that as much as you do.” Seymour replied.

“Okay, but how do I possess him?”

“We wait until they come to the Farplane Glen, while they visit on their grand tour of Spira; which they are completing right now.”

“Fine.” I sighed.

Seymour smiled in triumph.

* * *

**Tidus**

  
“I can’t believe you’ve done this much in two years!” I exclaimed

“Well, it was actually the past few months.” Yuna replied. “The first 16 months or so, I stayed on Besaid.”

“Well that’s boring.” I teased.

Yuna smacked my arm playfully. “I left because I knew I had to find you. Especially after seeing that sphere…”

“Yeah, you keep mentioning this sphere. What was on it?” I asked.

“Well, it looked like you…in a jail cell. Umm…”

“Yuna?”

“Ultimately, it wasn’t you. But it led me on the path to finding you.” She looked to the ground and smiled. This was one of the many things I loved about her. She was so sweet, but passionate. She was kind of shy, but ready to help her people whenever they needed it.

I tipped her face up towards me, “My face is up here you know.”

She laughed and rolled her eyes. “I’m sorry.” A pause filled the air. “It just hurts…to think about us being apart. And I’m so grateful to have you back.” I can see her blinking to prevent tears from falling. “The whole experience brings up strong emotions in my heart.”

I hold her face in my hands. I stare into her heterochromic eyes. This was another feature I loved above her. Her eyes were so unique, so pretty. One eye was a beautiful shade of blue which reminded me of the ocean. I found that I could stare into its depths for eternity. Her other eye, a gorgeous shade of green which reminded me of the green grasses of Spira. It reminded me of our journey together through Kilika, the Mi’hen Highroad, the Calm Lands, etc. It reminds me of the setting where we watched that sunset outside of Rin’s Travel Agency. The grassy fields where we joked and discussed difficult topics, particularly of the nature of Sin. I shook my head. ‘ _Don’t want to think about the bad parts of my memory like that…_ ’

“I’m so grateful to you. For bringing me back home.”

Yuna smiled in return. “I’m so happy you’re home.”

A few moments of silence permeated the air before I asked where our next stop on the journey will be. We just passed the Thunder Plains and were residing at Seymour’s…I mean, Leblanc’s Chateau. Leblanc was a strange woman. She stared at me with confusion and curiosity; and she had a weird statue of her lover…’ _yeeesh. Talk about psycho girlfriend._ ’  
“How about we visit The Farplane? I believe the Guado have fixed it by now.”

“Fixed it?” I inquired

“Mhmm. It became unstable after they left. It was closed off to the public.” Yuna explained.

The idea of an unstable Farplane was a bit spooky. But luckily they have it under control. Yuna and I made our way out the Chateau and up the slope to the Farplane entrance. We cross through and walk the winding halls to the Glen where people can go to see a vision of their deceased loved ones.

“So you never went to the Farplane to see me?” I asked.

“No, the Farplane was unstable then. But even if it wasn’t, I wanted to believe you were still alive.” Yuna paused. “Going there would have confirmed you were gone.”

I nodded. I understood what she meant. I honestly didn’t want to try and summon a vision of anyone two years ago when I first visited the Farplane. Back then, I thought of my old man (though I knew he was “alive” as Sin), which made me think of my mom. Seeing her apparition was a bit intense. To be complete honest, the Farplane kind of creeps me out.

We make our way to the Glen to observe the beautiful flowers and glowing, dancing pyreflies which filled the environment. Of course, I tried not to think of my old man and mom again. Buuuuttt…that made me think of them. So they appeared. Yuna held my hand for support.

“I want to tell you more about what started my journey…” Yuna began to explain the sphere Kimahri found in more detail. She explained the Crimson Squad, Paine’s story, their journey sphere hunting, the concert she held…

“Wait… _ **WHAT**_?” I exclaimed

Yuna giggled. “Yeah, I held a concert with the aid of Lenne.”

Before I realized what was happening, I saw a vision of the two individuals Yuna was speaking of. The Farplane Glen was reacting to her story. I gasped in shock…’ _that guy! He really does look like me!_ ’

Yuna giggled a little when she saw the look on my face. “Told you.”

I continued to stare at the visions. It was freaky. Like looking into a mirror. I noticed that something seemed familiar about the woman as well, but I couldn’t place why I felt like I knew her.

Yuna then explained the final battle with Vegnagun, how the Fayth were possessed, the Aeons returned, and the Fayth thanked her for all that she did by bringing me back. I listened to her story as I continued to gawk at the visions.

‘ _She had quite the journey…_ ’

Yuna walked over a few feet away from the visions of Shuyin and Lenne to call for a vision of her parents to manifest. Her back was turned to me. At this moment, I got closer to the visions of Lenne and Shuyin. I was trying to piece together my draw towards them. My curiosity was growing.

The next thing I knew, I saw pyreflies flying out from the vision of Shuyin and shot into my body. I think collapsed then, with the world fading to black.


End file.
